


Year One Day Sixteen

by Marf_Redux



Series: After the Eve [8]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: In the early morning hours Logan and Jean discuss Scott's impending return to the mansion
Relationships: Jean Grey/Logan (X-Men)
Series: After the Eve [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1410841
Kudos: 1





	Year One Day Sixteen

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned in case you don't want to read fics that disable them.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.

Year One Day Sixteen

“So Cyke will be here tomorrow,” Logan asked early in the morning while holding her against him. She didn’t have to read his mind to know he’d been awake for hours debating if he should say anything about it or not.

“Yes, to see his brother,” she said and then since there was no point in avoiding it. “I don’t plan to see him but if he asks to see me I suppose I’ll have to.” She wasn’t sure it was healthy but after deciding to wash her hands of Scott she felt a lot better but the thought of seeing him just brought back how angry she was at him.

“You never know with him,” Logan said clearly wanting to ask her if she’d take him back if he asked but afraid to. “He could want to talk about everything or ignore you completely no way to know for sure.”

“Well we could get out of here for a few days,” she said as a suggestion. “Maybe go camping in the woods just the two of us.” She knew he’d say no, he’d see it as running away and she wasn’t sure it wasn’t.

“Nah Red, the kids need you here,” Logan said and that was certainly true there were some talented but extremely troublesome new telepaths that she could already tell were going to be trouble. “Still first chance we get when we can get away you and me will go somewhere wild and free where it can be just the two of us.” 

“I’d like that,” she said glad that he was still planning on them having a future she was sure the biggest hurdle to them wasn’t her baggage with Scott but instead his own fears that he was just her rebound.

The End


End file.
